Sonic And The Mask
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic finds The Mask and gets into all kinds of trouble.


**Sonic And The Mask**

**Another short story, adapted from the first comic a ever did, so it will probably be a rubbish story. D: I'll try and make it sound sophisticated… it will be funny too. **

One night, Sonic was running, when he saw something shining on a rock, thinking it may be something like a chaos emerald, he went in investigate. It was green, and… it was a mask! Sonic thought it looked quite strange. He tried it on, and something strange started to happen. He span around wildly and when he was done, his face was green. Like the mask had perfectly fitted to his face.

Feeling more confident, he started to run again, he then saw Shadow. He ran up to him. "Huh? Sonic? Is that you?" Shadow asked, looking confused. Sonic gave him a confident look.

"Of course it's me you idiot, who else would it be!" Sonic said annoyingly. Shadow's blood started to boil.

"No one calls _me_ and idiot and gets away with it!" Shadow yelled, he ran after Sonic. Using his supernatural powers gained from the mask, he turning into a little green ball, that had Sonic's face on it. Shadow kicked it with anger,

"Shadow passes the ball to Shadow… he shoots, he scores!" Sonic said like a football/ soccer commentator. "But then the ball bounces back and hits Shadow on the head!" he added, hitting Shadow on the head. He turned back into his normal shape. "Gotta run, see ya!" Sonic said and ran off.

"I'm gonna get my revenge… somehow Sonic… and you're not gonna like it at all…" Shadow growled to himself.

Later into the night, Amy was stood all alone in the moonlight, "Oh, I wish Sonic loved me…" she sighed, dreaming of the two of them being together. Then, a blue blur rushed in front of her, it was Sonic, he gave her a big red rose. "Oh thank you Sonic, it's lovely!" she squealed and took it. "Sonic… you look a little different…" She said sweetly and shyly.

"Never mind about that." Sonic smirked. Amy nodded, and they began to kiss passionately.

The next morning Sonic was woken up by a loud knock at the door, he had a headache, he looked at the clock, it was only six o clock in the morning. The banging on the door continued, Sonic slowly got up and went down the stairs to see the door fall down, and Shadow outside of it looking furious. "What did you do that for?" Sonic yelled, looking at the broken door.

"Because of what you did to me last night." Shadow snarled.

"Last night?" Sonic said, looking puzzled. "What did I do last night? Wait a minute… that mask, it DID happen." Sonic said, Shadow came in looking annoyed.

"What mask, is that why your face was green?" Shadow asked.

"You put it on and your biggest desires come to life! I'll go and get it." Sonic said, he ran back up the stairs. Shadow waited impatiently for Sonic to come back up again. Sonic came back down with the mask, Shadow snatched it off him, examining it.

"_This_ is the mask you were wearing?" Shadow asked, he was unconvinced.

"Yeah… doesn't' look like it…" Sonic said nervously. "But-" then there was a flash and a man wearing all black with dark spiky hair appeared with a flash.

"I am Lowkey, god of mischief!" he announced. Shadow discreetly passed the mask back to Sonic, who hid it behind his back.

"And I'm Shadow, the ultimate life form, now get out of here!" Shadow said angrily.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, blue hedgehog!" he said seriously.

"Me? What do you want with me? Oh, those book voucher? I'll go get them…" he pretended to be dumb.

"No! In your hand!" he yelled.

"This…" Sonic got something out of his pocket quickly. "This penny?" he said acting innocent.

"No! The other hand!" he yelled. Sonic had no choice.

"The… mask?" he sighed.

"Yes, now give it to me!" he ordered, he ran to snatch it, but Sonic threw it to Shadow instead.

"Tsk! I don't need this!" Shadow said after he caught it, and threw it to the floor.

"How dare you do that my mask! You're going to pay!" he yelled, he threw a fire ball at Shadow, and Shadow dodged. Lowkey then got out a gun and pointed it at him, he shot at Shadow.

"Ha, you can't shoot, me, I'm the ultimate life form!" Shadow said, showing that he was unscratched.

"Are _you_ bullet proof too?" he said, mischievously and pointed the gun at Sonic, Sonic looked worried. "I guess by the look on your face that your not!"

"Shadow, give his mask back! NOW!" Sonic shouted to Shadow urgently. Shadow threw it to Lowkey, narrowing his eyes at him. Lowkey disappeared.

After the hassle and excitement, Shadow walked over to Sonic looking really annoyed, they were now outside tying to fix his door. "Okay Sonic, next time you see something you don't know about, leave it!" Shadow yelled in his face.

"Okay…" Sonic sighed sadly. "Hey, what's that?" Sonic said, seeing something on the floor, Shadow face palmed as he went to pick it up.

**The End**

_**I did this comic when I had just finished year 7... So I was only 12. And it was a bit pathetic. Took me a whole 7 days to do… even have the exact dates. 13/08/07- 19/08/07. So… a long time ago. **_

**Argh! Sonic never listens! Wonder what it could be… you decide… it doesn't matter anyway. :3 Thanks for reading a review! Please… **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
